pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 March 2015
06:40 Hi 06:52 Şimdi ben ne kadar size göstereceğim! 06:52 lul 06:52 Hai 06:53 toes 06:53 hai random turkish Lilgrei 06:53 lel 06:53 If you call this random 06:54 En no hablo español! 06:57 making a new profile pic right no 06:57 *now 06:57 hai not-so-random spanish Lilgrei 06:57 noice 07:00 I want to do epic stuff with my upcoming game 07:00 but idk how to do those proper animations 07:00 and without animation it'd look extremely awkwward 07:00 *awkward 06:54 En no hablo español! 06:57 making a new profile pic right no 06:57 *now 06:57 hai not-so-random spanish Lilgrei 06:57 noice 07:00 I want to do epic stuff with my upcoming game 07:00 but idk how to do those proper animations 07:00 and without animation it'd look extremely awkwward 07:00 *awkward 07:03 zomg uai not working 07:05 :o 07:05 fffffffffffudge 07:05 gtg D: 07:05 neeeiiin 07:05 baaiii 07:06 i have like over9001 things to do, cuz i was on a trip when there was an important week in school with all the tests and stuph ._. 07:06 i think i can stay in chat tho but not respond 07:06 k cya 07:51 my brother/scratchcat520 used my new account ;_; 07:52 and is spamming it with bad grammar (trying to get me banned for more stuff than i need as usual i see!) 07:52 *from 07:53 So what, you were using less ways to get blocked? :P 07:54 oh and in pvz wiki he was banned on his for 1000 years so he used mine and said it was "sock puppet" so now im banned in that wiki for 1000 years ;_: 07:54 Your brother seems really immature. 07:56 i have ment to make a thread to ban scratchcat520 on this wikia as well 1.he stole my old account 2.trying to get me banned 3.hes underaged 07:56 he needs to be blocked for 2 years 07:58 i mean 3 07:58 hes 10 07:58 and man lag .-. 08:00 woah :O 08:00 you shouldn't reveal his age 08:01 he's your brother 08:01 He ment to say it himself he did on pvz wiki 08:01 and he told me too 08:02 Why? 08:02 i dunno oh he didnt read the rules i guess thats why 08:02 and he hates me ;-; 08:03 oh 08:03 he'll get over it tho :t 08:03 like the account he uses was mine 08:03 and he stole it ;-; 08:04 you gave him your password? 08:05 no i let him watch me when on it because he asked 08:05 and he watched me type the password looked at each key i pressed as looking at the box was a * 08:05 hes real annoying i guess 08:05 Change your password when nobody's around. 08:06 good idea! 08:06 I give the best ideas. 08:06 well i'll still be banned on pvz wiki then and i kinda got used to this account 08:06 wow so much lag 08:07 You don't need a new account altogether, just change the password on the one you're using. 08:07 okay 08:12 uh 2015 03 23